


battle of zaofu

by legendxfkorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Choking, F/F, Finger Sucking, Hate Sex, Korvira Week, One Shot, Smut, korvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendxfkorra/pseuds/legendxfkorra
Summary: kuvira came for zaofu, but korra came for her
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	battle of zaofu

**Author's Note:**

> pretend bataar jr. doesn’t exist ;)

The evening had been rather gloomy. Earlier that day, Kuvira marched into Zaofu with her entire army, and demanded Suyin’s surrender. They were currently in the middle of a “peaceful negotiation” as Kuvira so nicely put it. Korra can’t help but think about how strong Kuvira’s hand felt on her arm when she told her to go back to Suyin and “talk some sense into her.” Korra quickly shook her head of the thought and slipped on her boots to go talk to Kuvira again.  
She walked up to Kuvira’s metal “tent” of sorts, suddenly nervous as she knocked softly.  
After a few moments, the door opens revealing Kuvira, still in uniform. “Come on in.” Kuvira says, looking at her with what Korra swore was a smirk.  
“So Avatar, did you speak to Suyin about the terms of the surrender?”  
“No Kuvira. In fact, I’m here to tell you that you need to leave Zaofu. I can’t just let you take the city.” Korra replied, a little nervous under Kuvira’s stoic gaze.  
Kuvira says nothing at first, simply taking a few steps towards Korra, until they’re no more than a foot apart. “listen Avatar-“  
“Korra. My name is not Avatar, it’s Korra.” Kuvira almost wants to metalbend Korra to the nearest wall for talking over her, but instead, she takes a breath and one more step. Korra can feel her heartbeat quicken as she looks at Kuvira’s lips and then back to her eyes. “Korra, the only way you’re going to keep me from taking Zaofu is if you physically stop me.” She glances at Korra’s lips, then back up to her dark, lust-filled blue eyes, “So what’s it gonna be?” she finishes with a smirk. Korra can feel herself getting wet already; she feels almost ashamed at how easily kuvira turns her on.  
“I guess you’re not leaving me a choice.” Korra replies, licking her lips. Before she realizes she probably shouldn’t be wanting to fuck the very person trying to take over the city, she feels Kuvira’s hand around her neck, pushing her back against the wall, followed by her lips kissing her like she hasn’t been kissed in years. Korra let’s out a soft whimper as Kuvira moves her heated kisses down to her neck, sucking and biting harshly. Kuvira bites down especially hard on Korra’s pulse point, earning a sharp cry from the younger woman.  
“Shh, you don’t want anyone to hear us do you?” she smirks as she grabs a handful of Korra’s ass.  
Korra knows this is insanely wrong, she’s supposed to hate Kuvira like everyone else, but right now she can’t think properly, all she wants is more, and she knows exactly how to get it.  
“What makes you think i don’t want everyone to know i’m about to get fucked by a sexy dictator?” Korra taunts in between her heavy breaths. She sees a flash of anger in Kuvira’s eyes and knows she struck a chord in the metalbender. Before she knows it, Kuvira throws her arm to the side, extending the metal on the arm of her uniform into a sharp blade and holds it up to Korra’s throat.  
“I’ll show you a fucking dictator, Avatar” Kuvira spits as she aggressively shoves her hand into Korra’s underwear, immediately feeling how wet she is. She slides two fingers down to tease her entrance and gather her wetness before moving her fingers back up to her clit, rubbing teasingly slow circles as Korra bucks her hips, praying that Kuvira takes the hint and speeds up. Kuvira smirks, adding more pressure, but only for a few moments before she dips both fingers inside Korra, eagerly wanting to truly feel her. Korra has to bite her lip from crying out at the sheer pleasure that cascades through her body as the metalbender pumps her fingers in and out of her.  
Kuvira notices Korra trying her best to hold back and smirks; knowing she has the all powerful avatar a mess like this makes her ego swell. Kuvira then picks up the pace, almost losing it at the sound of how wet Korra is. That is, until Korra decides to speak up, “is that all you got Great Uniter?”  
In answer, Kuvira pulls out almost fully, then slams back into her with another finger added, earning a pathetic groan from the bending master. Korra’s walls clench tighter around them and Kuvira can’t help but smirk at the Avatar, a panting sweating mess in front of her. “Fuck, please don’t stop.” Korra pants out as she gets closer and closer to her peak. Kuvira maintains her speed, and begins using her thumb to rub circles on Korra’s swollen clit. Korra arches her back off the wall she’s been pressed against and let’s out a loud moan, which earns Kuvira’s free hand over her mouth, “I said, be quiet Avatar.” she says before leaning in to suck on Korra’s pulse point. That was all it took for Korra to come, her legs growing weak as she grabbed onto the woman in front of her, gripping her uniform hard enough for her knuckles to turn white.  
As she finished riding out her orgasm, Kuvira pulled her fingers out of her and up to Korra’s mouth. “Suck.” she commands, and Korra obeys, cleaning Kuvira’s fingers of herself and relishing the taste.  
“Good girl.” Kuvira coos as she removes her fingers from the younger woman’s mouth.  
Korra goes to lean off the wall, earning another shove against it. “Did you think i was done with you so soon, Avatar?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first smut so i hope it didn’t disappoint. follow me on twitter if u want: @asamisweed


End file.
